Finally Happy
by BeautyTiger
Summary: Lucy's life is horrible her boyfriend cheated on her she was abused as a child sometimes not even her friends could make her happy but that all changed when she met one man. One Shot! Like Or Don't but I hope you all enjoy! :-}. A NALU!


**The first time they ever Met Happy Love**

* * *

Lucy was walking down the street going to her boyfriend's house looking at her phone waiting for a text message. She was not that happy because her boyfriend can never stay home with her he always has to stay late but then again she was never happy ever since she's been with him they've been going out for almost a year now and he's been like that to her ever since. Their relationship is not going strong at all and doesn't even know why they haven't broken up yet but sometimes he would come back in the middle of the night, she still doesn't get that and whenever she ask why he always says "I have a late night shift" and he never even told her where he works so she doesn't question it and leaves it alone.

Her and her boyfriend do live together they've been living together for three months now and when her father died he didn't do much but just pat her back and said "it's for the best" after that they had a whole argument about it but then he told her he loved her so it would make everything all better.

She was still frowning as she was walking down the road where she and her boyfriend lives she had a bag of groceries in her hand, actually she wasn't suppose to be there she had a late shift today but they let her out early so she decided to go home to get dinner started and she was still waiting on the text she had send hours ago and then she felt her phone vibrate and took out her phone to see the message.

**To: Lucy**

**From Dan: hey sorry I'm gonna be late**

**won't be able to make it for dinner so**

**eat without me, and besides your staying**

**late too so, bye love ya babe.**

Lucy frowned at the message _'He's staying late again that's the third time this week' _she sighed she reached to a stop by her door step and took out her key she put it in and turned it but something was wrong she took out the key and just twisted the door knob and it was opened _'that's funny I thought I locked it before I left' _she thought but when she opened it she immediately regretted it and she gasped at the sight and dropped the grocery bags.

"Lucy." Dan said shocked that she was here. "What are you doing here you said you were going to be late."

Lucy already had tears in her eyes. "So that gives you the right to fuck other girls when I'm gone."

She didn't wait for a response all she said was. "Were over!" she yelled and ran out the house crying.

She just ran and ran and just kept running down the street until she saw the park and came to a stop she walked over to the swing to sit down and just cried her eyes out she was there for hours not wanting to return home where that bastard lives. Her phone kept ringing and vibrating, she already knew who it was so she didn't bother to look at it, she doesn't want to see him or his stupid name anywhere so she grabbed her phone and deleted his number and all the pictures she took with him after she did that she just sat there in silence.

Until she heard the swing next to her move she moved and lifted her head and saw there was a man, she couldn't really tell how his face looked because her vision was blurred from her tears but she could tell what he was wearing.

His hair was pink and he had bright red beats that was around his neck with a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants to match and has red roshe's to match his beats.

"Hey had a rough day?" The man had asked her.

She just sniffled and nodded. "Well I'll be here if you need someone to talk to." Lucy just sat there in silence thinking about what he just said, she doesn't even know the man well enough to tell him her problems but then she thought maybe she should tell a random stranger, she might not even see him again and she needs to get this off her chest.

"Okay." She said softly. "I'll tell you.

The man smiled and nodded waiting for her to respond.

"It was only a few hours ago but I was on my way home from work." She said and started to tear up again but continued on."And when I came home I saw my boyfriend sleeping with another girl when he told me that he was gonna be late today."

The man stood up and went in front of her he bent down and wiped her tears away with his thumb and cupped her face so she could look at him. Now that she got a better look at him he was handsome he had beautiful onyx eyes and when he smiled {who had a big and beautiful smile by the way} he showed of his canine teeth.

"You shouldn't cry about that, if you had any doubts then you shouldn't cry about that asshole." The man said.

"Why shouldn't I, I've been with him for almost a year."

"Okay let me ask you something when he said he was going on these 'late night shifts'." He said quoting it. "How long did he stay out and what kind of job did he have."

"Well he stayed out for like five or six hours and comes around at like five in the morning and his job is..." She said thinking about it. "Actually he never told me his job."

"What! you've been together for almost a year and he never told you his job." He said sounding surprised.

"I've asked him about it a million times but he just says I don't need to worry about it."

"Okay well that's not the point but, I can tell you don't love him as much because you deleted all your photos with him."

Her eyes widened in shock. "How did you know."

"Well I kind of saw you and I was behind you the entire time, actually when you came running I wasn't surprised that you didn't even see me."

"Sorry." She apologized.

He chuckled. "No need to be sorry and my name is Natsu Dragneel by the way." He said while reaching his hand out for her to shake.

She smiled at him for the first time in a long time she truly smiled and she doesn't even know why but this stranger just kind of made her day she grabbed his hand and shaked it and told him her name. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hey do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Um I appreciate it but we just met." She said and his eyes widened knowing by what she meant, he waved his hands in the air to stop her.

"Uh n-no that's not what I meant I just mean tha-" He groaned, face palming because of his stuttering but was surprised that he heard a giggle, so he looked up.

"It's okay I know what you meant." She said in between giggles with her hand on her mouth.

His face turning into a deep shade of red from embarrassment and that made her laugh even more and Natsu cooled down a bit and smiled and just started to stare at her, she seemed to notice and looked at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked him. He shook his head and just continued to smile. "It's just that you look happy and your very beautiful." He said and now it was her turn to blush and she stuttered. "Sh-shut up."

She stood up from the swing and wiped the invisible dirt off her she gave him a smile and said. "Thank you, and I do have place, I'll be going to my friends house." Natsu nodded as they were both getting ready to say their goodbye's. "No problem, so do I get to see you again." "Hmm yes you can, so I'll give you my phone number." He nodded again and they both exchanged numbers and said their goodbye's, Lucy left first waving at him as he stood there smiling and thinking to himself about her. '_Yep that settles it I'm in love'_. He thought and can't wait to see her again.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Lucy was walking to her best friends house Levy and Erza, their both roommate's and she called them saying if she could stay with them for a while but they wanted an explanation and she told them she would give it to them as soon as she got there. So here she is now standing in front of the house, she walked up to the door and rang the door bell, when it rang once the door opened so fast it almost came off it's hinges and right there stood Erza and Levy.

They stood like that in silence for a good minute or two until someone broke that silence, Erza who was eyeing her waiting for an answer as she was tapping her foot and folded her arms and Levy who was also waiting for an answer but had a more softer look than Erza did.

Erza spoke first."Well."she said impatiently.

Lucy took a deep breath and started to speak,"Okay the reason I'm here is because...Dan and I just broke up." Levy and Erza eyes widened at what she said and they both yelled in unison."What!"

Lucy nodded and continued on. "Yea we did, you remember that I would tell you how he would come home so late because he had a "late night shift." They both nodded."Well it turns out that was just a lie, I was with him for almost a year and today I tell him that'll be coming late and I come home and I see him with another girl in my bed that I paid for." She said with a frustration tone and hissing as the memory came back into her mind.

Erza tsked shaking her head. "I knew he wasn't right for you, I told you I had a bad feeling about him, now I'm ready to go kick his ass." She said cracking her knuckles ready to give the bastard a beating.

"Erza calm down." Levy said pushing her back a bit. "But she's right you know we told you he wasn't good for you." Levy tilted her head looking at Lucy weirdly she squinted her eyes and then unsquinted as she repeated the action over and over she finally stopped." If your break up sounds so bad why are you smiling in fact I've never ever seen you smile before."

Lucy noticed what she said and didn't even know she was smiling but she was feeling kind of happy since she met him. "Well when I left the house crying I ran to the park and sat there for a few hours, then this incredible guy came and helped me cheer up." Her smile widening even more.

"Really?" Erza asked.

"You did! wow was he hot, was he sexy, how does he look?"she gasped. "What's his name?" Levy asking all these questions too fast.

Lucy nodded and answered them. "Yes, yes, He looks so adorable,cute and hot, and his name is Natsu."

When Lucy said his name Erza and Levy both eyes widened and gasped.

Lucy noticed this and asked. "What?,what is it?"

"You said his name is Natsu right?" The red haired girl said and Lucy nodded.

"Is his name Natsu Dragneel?" The blunette asked and Lucy nodded again.

"Wait how do you know his last name? is he famous?" She asked the two.

Levy and Erza looked at each other then at the blonde who had confusion in her eyes and they both smiled.

"Well actually we do know him." Erza said. "Yeah we do he's part of our group."Levy told the blonde.

"Seriously, If he is how come I've never seen him."

"I don't know really every time you leave he comes and every time he leaves you come." Erza said."Yeah you know everyone he knows and he knows everyone you know and your both part of Fairy Tail,Its weird really." the bookworm added.

But this is perfect Natsu is a nice guy and he's not a player, well not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore."

"Well he used to be one, he wasn't the biggest player but he did used to bring a lot of girls, but now he stopped because he said he wants to find the one and tired of the other girls he just wants to be in a relationship."

"He does." Lucy smiled." I can't believe I'm already over Dan I guess it just wasn't love."

Levy squealed. "This is so great we can introduce him to you tomorrow."

"Yes but before that we should tell you that he is the infamous salamander." Erza said.

Lucy gasped. "What he's the infamous salamander, like the almost strongest fighter in all of Fiore compared to you of course." she said with glee as she said it to Erza and she nodded.

"Yes and that's what makes all the girls fawn over him, they know who he is and they go after him but he said he hates that and it's annoying."

Levy grabbed Lucy's hand."Yep so were gonna introduce him to you tomorrow."Lucy face flushed with red and Levy bought her inside and Erza following them from behind she smiled. _'They look like they would make a perfect couple'_ Erza thought.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Are you sure he's going to be here today?"Lucy asked her two best friends as they walked out of the apartment and headed straight for the guild. When they had that conversation yesterday she just couldn't wait to meet him. but actually thinking about it she's also kind of nervous because he's the salamander the one who levels up to be with Gray and Erza. Yes she's heard of him but she wasn't a fan freak like most girls were or the one's who stalk him and know every little detail about him,but the day she first met him he was just so nice not like she and Dan when they first met that was horrible.

Lucy cringed at the memory of her and Dan, to tell you the truth she wasn't even happy with him he never supported her on anything even on celebrations, birthdays,or even their sixth month anniversary he would just say he had to stay up late finishing his "job" and then he would give her his credit card to buy anything she wanted, and she used that credit card well.

Erza and Levy nodded, smiling and can't wait till they get those two together and they also feel like another Mira playing matchmaker

They dragged Lucy to the guild in a fast pace and they came to a stop once they reached it standing in front of two bodyguards one was called Elfman and the other is called Gildarts. The two bodyguards notice the three ladies and stepped aside to let them in oh and by the way Fairy Tail is a night club everyone who was a part of it worked there and the owner of the club was "Midget Makarov" as they call him and he would only let certain types of people who would be fitting to join Fairy Tail Mira was the bartender as of most of them were Cana was the one who always brought a keg in the club Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were the DJ's, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia are the waitress they tend to other tables and sometimes go to the dance floor where sweaty bodies grinding on each other and Erza always make sure that everyone pays to get in and that everything's in order and it is the most popular club in Fiore.

As they went in everything was the same as usual they had not opened yet so things would be quiet. The three girls sat down at the bar stool by Mira

"Is he here yet." the blonde girl asked.

"Nope not yet." Levy said.

"I told you Lucy he comes at midnight that's when his shift starts."Erza said.

"Yeah I know but maybe he would come early today."

"Ara-Ara Lucy-san are you waiting for Dan again." Mira said as she was cleaning the plates.

The three girls stiffened at his name, Mira noticed and she frowned thinking that she said something wrong.

"What's wrong Lucy you and Dan ain't together anymore." Cana said as she made her way to the group.

Erza was about to retort but lucy put a hand up in defense. "Actually."She sighed loudly."We did break up."

Mira and Cana eyes widened and they both said in unison. "WHAAAT!"

Lucy nodded. "Yesterday I caught him with another girl." Her voice changing into a darker one. "In my house."

"Wow that's gotta be rough." The said girl who is drinking a bottle of whiskey every now and then.

"Lucy I'm so sorry."Mira apologized. "But you two were not perfect for each other." She added.

"That's okay I knew something was wrong with him from the start but I thought he could make me happy, guess I was wrong."

"Well look who's here." A different voice said.

Erza,Levy and Lucy eyes widened when they heard the voice that was behind them, they all turned around to see who it was and only came face to face with the person they were actually looking for.

"Natsu."Lucy said in a whisper.

Natsu smirked."Glad to see you still know my name."And that made Lucy turn a deep shade of red.

"Natsu what are you doing here?"Erza questioned him.

"Well today I thought I would set up my equipment a little earlier."

Just like Lucy asked for, for him to come a little bit earlier and it seems fate is playing at her hands today. Now that she's seen him she suddenly got all nervous and doesn't even know where to start, but she's still glad that he came.

Natsu smirk came down to a soft smile. "Hey." He said and waved a hand in the air.

"Hi." Lucy said back and did the same he did.

They stood there in a moment of silence but as Natsu remembered something he looked down and looked at his watch, he then looked back up and at Erza.

"Hey Erza the club is about to open soon It's almost midnight."And that made Erza eyes widen she looked around and saw that it is almost time to open she ran and yelled for everyone to get ready as they since they only have two minutes left and she also yelled at Natsu to get ready and start playing. Natsu was still staring at Erza and then looked down to the beauty that was by him she looked like she had a disappointed look on her face so he just smiled."I'll have to get to my job now."he waved a goodbye to her and went by his equipment.

* * *

**An hour later...**

Everyone was having a good time dancing and grinding on each other, people working and having break times and Lucy sulking at the bar. Levy was sitting next to her and giggled at how she looked she then tapped her shoulders and pointed at Natsu {Note: It wasn't there night to work} Lucy looked up at him and had her breath taken away. Natsu was beautiful out there his head bobbing to the song while his hands are working at the turn tables and he was wearing a vest shirt with black almost skinny jeans and black Adidas sneakers.

He seemed to notice someone was staring and turned his head up and it was the same beauty that he saw when he came in, Lucy. He smiled at her and Lucy blushed she was embarrassed that he saw her staring and put her head down she looked back up and noticed that he was talking to somebody and then they switched places Natsu waved a thanks and started walking towards her, her face was shocked and she panicked a little getting nervous again and not knowing what to do so she just sat at the bar she looked to her left and saw that Levy was gone.

Natsu came up to her and put a hand out. "You wanna dance?"

she nodded. "Yes." she stood up and then they both went to the dance floor and a slow song was playing.

Natsu got close to her and put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders, and they were dancing slow while staring at each others faces and they were both in silence but it wasn't awkward.

"Are you okay now?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Okay?" She looked at him confused at what he's saying.

"Yeah you know about that whole thing with him." and finally realization dawned on her.

"Yeah I don't care anymore just like you told if I didn't love he's not worth to cry about." she smiled at him taking his breath away.

The song died down and it was more of a grinding song and Lucy blushed she turned her head to look around and everyone doing Cana had like five guys around her Erza was with Jellal, Levy with Gajeel, Gray with Juvia and even the bodyguard Elfman with Evergreen all grinding on each other. So Lucy thought that she should do the same.

A few minutes later and they both were grinding on each other with lucy turned around going up and down on Natsu's front her hands on his head and his hands on her waist and going down to her thigh. Natsu groaned when Lucy pushed back a little hard to his front and when she heard that she had a smirk on her face and she repeated the action.

Natsu having enough of this spun her around and put his lips to her neck ghosting over it and Lucy suppressed a moan that threatened to crawl up her throat when she felt his hot breath. He put his lips on it and gave her neck a kiss, then licked it and then he sucked on it and Lucy moaned loud but only enough for him to hear and that made shivers go down his spine. Then his hand went down her thigh rubbing it and she shuddered at his warm hands, Natsu almost lost it when she moaned again and it pulled him back to reality so he pulled away from her.

Lucy was having a nice time when suddenly Natsu had pulled away from her she stood there dumbfounded.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah...Its just." He sighed. "Nothing never mind."

She looked at him in concern. "You can tell me if something's bothering you."

He nodded again and made a move to grab her hand then he took her outside and sat down by a bench nearby.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy just gave him a confused look. " About what."

"Well...what happened back there...with us." He looked straight into her big brown eyes. "I never said this to any girl before but I actually like you and I don't want to ruin anything with you and you wouldn't believe the reputation I had before."

She smiled. "Actually I know." He gave her a confused look. "Yeah Erza and Levy told me about you, they said you were the biggest player and flirt with any girl just get some." He frowned and turned his head away. "But they also said that you stopped doing that and waited for the right girl and I...like you too." She added and he looked at her again with a surprised look on his face.

"Re-really." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah when I met you I was actually smiling, I couldn't even believe it." She said another smile coming to her face.

"I noticed, have you ever been happy?"

"I was only like that because of my mom died when I was little, my dad used to abuse me after she died and he died two years ago, a year later is when I met Dan and I don't even know why I went out with him, he never did anything for me."

"I won't be like that...look I know that this is sudden but I can't help it." He breathed deeply. "It feels like love at first sight s-so I was wondering I-If y-you would want to be with me like a boyfriend and girlfriend thing I know we don't know anything about each other yet but we could try." He said his heart rapidly beating.

Her eyes widened _'he said it feels like love at first sight and asked me to be with him' _she blushed a deep shade of red and she actually feels the same as he does and she doesn't know anything about him but she can tell that he's a nice guy. He is cute and a few inches taller, perfect for her and she loves his eyes and wonders what's underneath his...Focus okay, she does want to find out more about him and it does feel like love at first sight despite the fact that she was with someone not two days ago.

She looked up at him and made her decision."Yes."

This time his eyes widened."Y-yes?"

"Yes." She repeated.

When she repeated it he had the biggest smile on his face he stood up from the bench and made a motion for her to stand as well and she did, he held her small hands in his large one's and then let the go to put his hands on her cheeks and she sighed from the warmth. They both looked straight in each other's eyes and both smiling.

Natsu started leaning towards her and she did the same both waiting until they feel their lips connecting and when it did it sent a bolt of electricity through their body's and neither one of them have ever felt like this before, Natsu putting his hands on her waist and bringing her closer and Lucy wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss could have lasted longer if they hadn't seen a bright flash come and they both broke apart breathing heavy and turned their heads to see where the flash came from.

"Boom It'll be your new wallpaper Lucy." a familiar voice that they recognized.

"Cana what are you doing?" Natsu asked her and Lucy put her head in his chest to hide from embarrassment.

"Just took a pic of you guys on Lucy's phone." She laughed and took a swig of her beer. "Can't wait to tell everyone in the club that you two are already together."

Natsu just smirked. "Go ahead It'll let the guys know that she's off limits and only mine."

"Whatever." She said as she walked away.

He smiled and heard a giggle and turned his head to Lucy. "What's so funny."

She shook her head and smiled back and then they kissed again.

She's finally happy and only one man did it.

...

...

...

**{} * The End * {}**

* * *

**A/N:Let me know if you guys like leave good reviews and if you don't well that's just your decision. Another ONE SHOT!**


End file.
